


2)

by Libitina



Series: 14 word stories [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-02
Updated: 2005-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina





	2)

"It's a matter of your skill; not your size."  
Elijah nodded at Ian's advice.


End file.
